whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/My uncle Bastet.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. My adopted uncle is a Bastet and here are a few of the stories he used to tell to the cubs. Snowflakes please pay attention. My uncle [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] and uncle [[Gurahl|'Gurahl']] used to be truckers, who were strong men back in the 70's, and after some deep cups they made a bet to see if [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] could push a full rig in neutral across the parking lot, without powers, in human form. [[Gurahl|'Gurahl']] thought he was the winner as [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] calmly pushed on the truck for like twenty minutes, but after so much anticipation, a casual smile on his face the whole time, [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] slowly pushes the eighteen wheeler across the parking lot. This is just a guess, but it seems Nintendo thumbs and WASD carpal tunnels have cost men their upper body strength. [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] can be charmers and my uncle was top notch, even brazen enough to hit on women randomly, ask them what classes they were in {Even if they attended different schools}, and register for those classes. He still managed to graduate from high school and got more ladies than he could shake a stick at. Statistically if you ask thirty people out, one will say yes, and this even applies to random e-mails to famous people. In the 1970's the dollar was much more valuable than it is today, and back then a good concert was $70, adjusted for inflation is $462.11, which is a lot of money to go to a concert. Does this stop a [[Bastet (WTA)|'Bastet']] who pushes a truck and trailer across a parking lot on a bet, or hits on women in different schools and classes and still graduates? No [[Chantry (VTM)|'Chantry']]. Does he get a JOB {Just Over Broke}? No [[Chantry (VTM)|'Chantry']]. He collects cans for a few weeks with his homies, then they all get front row seats to the Pink Floyd concert. http://www.in2013dollars.com/us/inflation/1970?amount=70 Circles are complete; Triangles are immutable. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts